Voices In My Head
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Randy's life is a mess after the death of his wife & son. His deceased ex's best friend, Alicia wants to help him get better. Will he let her?


_**Couple: Randy Orton & Alicia Fox**_

_**Requested by: SimplyxFlawless  
>Summary: Randy's life is a mess after the death of his wife &amp; son. His deceased ex's best friend, Alicia wants to help him get better. Will he let her?<strong>_

_**A/N: This is a OneShot a VERY GOOD FRIEND of mine asked if I could do for her && since the couple is growing on me, I decided to do it. So, PLEASE let me know what you think.**_

_**PS: I have a POLL on my page 4 those who haven't voted, please do. It's about which Christmas themed story I should write 1st next month.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Randy's POV**_

It's been only three years since the most horific day in my entire life. The day my whole life was taken from me. It was the day that I lost my beautiful wife of 8 years, Kelly, and our 5 year old son Aiden. We was driving home from Aiden's last football game of the season. It was because of last touchdown that his team won. We was planning on stopping by the pizza parlor for some pizza then go home and celebrate. That and Kelly and I had finally decided to tell Aiden about what would have been his baby brother or sister. But that was the past. Thanks to a drunk driver hitting Kelly and Aiden's side of the car so hard making it fip several times. Aiden had died on impact, while Kelly had fought for her life but died shortly after getting to the hospital. I had been in a coma for a few days.

I remember waking up to one of Kelly's best friends, Alicia, telling me about the death of my family. Since things haven't been the same. I got fired from my job, sold almost everything I had and was now living ina one bed room apartment. The only thing I ever cared about now was my beer. It was the only thing that took the pain of losing my wife and son away.

"Mr. Orton your free to go." one of the male officers said walking up to my jail cell.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "I hadn't paid my bail." I added.

"No you didn't, but a Ms. Fox did." he said looking down at the peice of paper on the clip board.

I didn't know why Alicia would do something like that for me. I figured she would blame me for Kelly and Aiden's death. But she never did. She would come to check up on me a few times a week.

"Oh." I said not even looking at the officer. "Thank you." I added.

"Look Randy, I read about what happened to your family." he started to say. "The same thing happened to me." he added handing me a business card.

I looked down at the card.

_Dr. Michelle Callaway_

"What's this?" I asked looking back at the cop.

"She is my therapist. All of her clients have lost someone close and important to them." he told me. "You should give her a call. She can help you out somehow." he added before turning around and showing me the way out of the jail cell area.

It wasn't until I finally made it outside that I saw Alicia. On her phone, looking toward the street. Her now red hair made her look even more sexier than she already did. I shook my head disguested at the thought of my dead wife's best friend. But I honestly didn't know what it was about the red head that made me want to attempt to move on with my life. I know she would want me to, but not with her best friend. Hell if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't want to see Kelly with my best friend. Even though it was because of him, that I had meet the blonde and eventually married.

"Randy are you okay?" I heard Alicia say.

I smiled as my mind stopped thinking about Kelly.

"Yeah Alicia, I'm fine. Thanks." I said to her. "Why did you bail me out Leesh?" I asked looking at her.

"Do you honestly think that I would let you sit in jail for something that stupid?" she said looking at me like she was about to laugh.

"Yeah your right." I said putting my hands in my pockets and looking around. "Thanks again." I said about to walk away.

"Randal Keith Orton, where the hell do you think your going?" she asked walking behind.

I groaned as she yelled my full name like it was nothing.

"I honestly don't know Alicia. Just somewhere to clear my head." I said to her.

"Well then you can home home with me. I can fix you something to eat." she said with a smile.

I didn't know if I should except her invite or run the other direction. Exspecially since I never tried her cooking before.

_Do it Randy. I'll be fine. _

I heard Kelly say in my mind. I never told anyone, not even Alicia, that since the funeral, that I could hear Kelly. In my mind, and that she would talk to me.

"Alright." I said to her. "Just to let you know that I am a grown man and I eat alot." I said as me and her made our way to her place.

"Oh trust me Rands, I now exactly how much you can eat." she said to me.

On the walk home, she didn't ask what had happened for me to land in jail. So maybe one of the gaurds had told her or something. I hadn't even noticed how close her place was to mine and Kelly's old house. Just a right turn and down a few houses.

She unlocked the door and after I entered, she shot it. Took her red jacket off and hung it off.

"You can put your jacket right there if you want." she said looking back at me.

I hadn't noticed how beautiful her eye looked until just now. How intriguing they looked when looking deep into them.

"Randy, you okay?" she asked titling her head to look at me.

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head a bit.

"I asked you what you wanted to eat?" she asked.

I looked at her to see the concern written all over her.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked me again.

"Yeah Leesh, I'm fine." I said to her. "I'll have whatever your having." I said then sitting down at the table in her kitchen.

I watched as she got some things our of the fridge and started cooking. I didn't know what it was, but it sure did smell good. I took a look around the kitch and a certain picture caught my eye. It was a picture of Kelly, Alicia, Eve, Layla, Michelle, and Maryse at mine and Kelly's wedding.

"Here you go?" she said putting a plate in front of me.

I looked dow to see grilled a very stuffed grilled ham and cheese sandwhich.

"You didn't have to put that much on here just for me." I said picking it up and taking a bite.

It was really good. I closed my eyes to savor the taste of it. Since Kelly, I haven't really had that much home cooking.

"What happened last night Randy?" she asked me.

I stopped chewing and just looked at her. Not sure if I should just lie to her or make something up.

"I got into a fight at the bar with Kelly's brother Matt." I said looking at her.

"Randy, why can't you just let him be. He lost Kelly to ya know." she said to me.

"It wasn't even about that Alicia." I said to her. "He got mad when he saw me talking to the bartender." I added.

"Was you flirting with her or something?" she said not sounding all that thrilled.

"Oh god no." I said to her. "This girl had to be like 21 years old. To young for me." I added.

I then went into complete detail about why Matt and I had ended up gettin into that fight. Matt had accused me of being happy about Kelly and Aiden being gone. But I could see where he came from. But it has been 3 years. Kelly would want me to move on, or at least I hope he would.

"You still miss her and Aiden don't you?" she asked me.

"Of course I do Alicia." I said not sure what she was getting at.

"Then it doesn't matter what Matt said." she said to me. "So just forget about him." she added.

Alicia was right. Then again when wasn't she. She was the one person since Kelly, that I know I could trust.

"So ugh, Leesh, have you meet anyone yet?" I asked. "That you would like to, ya know, date or something like that." I added.

I looked at her when she looked up at me like a deer that was about to get hit by a car. I knew she was stunned by the question. But I didn't see why.

"No, I haven't." she said looking up. "I like this one guy, but I know he doesn't feel the same for me what-so-ever." she said looking back down at her plate.

"How do you know that Alicia?" I asked her. "This guy could be madly in love with you but is probably to afraid to just admit it." I added.

I watched. Confused why Alicia suddenly tensed up when I brought the subject up. If I had known she would be this akward about it, I never would have said anything. She caught me off guard when she pulled me to stand up. But then when I did, she pulled my head down and kissed me.

For a few minutes I almost forgot who it was I kissing. My dead wifes best friend. I suddenly pushed her away from me. I didn't even wait for her to say anything before walking away. Grabbing my jacket and walking out of the door.

_**XXX  
>Alicia's POV<strong>_

It's been almost 3 days since I had went and kissed my dead best friends husbnad. The man who made her the happiest I had ever seen her. The father to her son and unborn child. I should really be shamed of myself right now.

I know that Kelly would want Randy and myself to be happy and if that meant us being together, she would want that. But she was my best friend. Randy's wife and mother or his children. It didn't feel right, ut no matter what I told my mind, my heart just wouldn't listen.

I grabbed the picture of me, Kelly, and Aiden when he was first born off the table next to the couch in the living room.

Yes, it's only been 3 years since Kelly and Aiden was taken from us, but because of the pain, it felt longer.

_I'm so sorry Kelly. I never ment to have these feelings for Randy. And I really did try to not feel them, but by doing it, they only became stronger. _

I stopped when I heard a faint voice near me. I didn't know where it came from, but it still freaked me out. Sometimes, when I would talk to Kelly, I would hear her laughter or her faint voice. I didn't know if it was really Kelly's spirt here to help her friends and family find peace, or if I was just going crazy. I hoped for the first one, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was the second.

I got up when I heard someone knock on the front door. I hope it was no one important since I was still wearing my pajamas.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Randy standing on the other side. I hadn't even opened the door all the way when he walked right up to me, put both hands on my cheecks and started to kiss me. I was shocked at first, but a little voice in my head, more like Kelly, was telling me to go for it.

"I am so sorry for leaving like I did the other day." he said to me once he pulled away. "You just caught me off guard thats all." he added walking into the house letting me shut the door.

"Randy, I don't know if I can..." I was about to say but he cut me off.

"Look Alicia, please hear me out." he said and waited for em to shake my head. "I've had these feelings for you for awhile now, but I was afraid if I let you in, that I would lose you like I lost Kelly. Or that Kelly would be mad. After I left her I went to visit her grave and talked to her. And I know this might sound crazy, but Kelly told me that if I didn't follow my heart, that she would haunt me and make my life miserable." he added.

I couldn't believe any of this. Randy was here, pouring his heart out to me. Like I had dream about for awhile now. It felt just like a dream.

"Randy, what are you trying to say?" I asked him. I knew what he was saying, but I needed to hear it from him.

"What I'm saying Alicia, is that I followed my heart back here. To you." he said taking a step foward. Standing almost in my face. "So the next question is, what do you want Alicia?" he asked me.

"Simple." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and standing up on my tippie toes. "I want you." I said giving him a kiss.

_**XXX**_

_**Kelly's POV**_

_I was happy that things were finally working out for Randy and Alicia. They both deserved to be happy after everything they went through. I walked over to the two kissing and wrapped them in my arms. _

_"I love you both." I said before turning around and walking towards the light._

_**XXX**_

_**Like I said before, this OneShot was at a request from a very good friend of mine and I want to do it. So xAmericanHoney, I hope you like.  
>Please enjoy it.<br>Forever&Always  
>xMomentForLife<strong>_


End file.
